


Двое

by lumosik



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Курфейрак умел удивлять Комбефера
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 1





	Двое

**Author's Note:**

> Это цикл из нескольких зарисовок, которые будут связаны между собой в логичной последовательности.   
> В общем, я это обещала своему личному Феру. Для ~Bohemienne~ :333

1\. Предложение

В первый раз Комбефер обратил на это внимание, когда проходил мимо стола, где устроился сосредоточенно стучащий по клавишам ноутбука Курф. Комбефер оторвался от придирчивого изучения хлорофитума в горшочке, который хотел поставить на подоконник, и удивлённо посмотрел на своего парня: Курфейрак набирал большие тексты лишь для сдачи рефератов, но последнюю работу он защитил ещё на прошлой неделе. Да и переписку он всегда вёл только с телефона. «Возможно, он завёл блог?» — и этой мысли Комбефер даже испугался. Если они с Анжольрасом писали там о серьёзных и волнующих вопросах, то Курф вполне мог насоветовать обществу что-нибудь довольно опрометчивое… ну, или вполне полезное — тут уж как карта ляжет (хоть Ферр совсем и не верил во всю эту мистику). 

Комбефер отошёл чуть в сторону — чтобы голова Курфа не загораживала экран. Там был открыт блокнот с несколькими набранными строчками. Не успел он поправить очки, чтобы лучше приглядеться, как Курф внезапно вскочил, повернулся к нему и спросил о каком-то грамматическом правиле. Комбефер ответил на автомате, даже не задумавшись над тем, зачем оно вдруг понадобилось. Курфейрак улыбнулся, чмокнул его в щёку, поблагодарил и снова уселся за ноутбук. Ферр раскрыл было рот, но задать мучавший его вопрос — чем, собственно, занимается Курфейрак? — не успел.

— Чёрт, из какого же рода была их мать? — воскликнул Курф, опять вскочил, в этот раз — хлопнув крышкой ноутбука, и убежал в другую комнату. Комбефер же предпочёл закончить дело с цветком.

Следующим утром Курфейрак обнаружился не сразу. Обычно он будил поцелуем Комбефера, удобно расположившись на нём же, но сегодня Ферр проснулся один. Тяжело вздохнув, он встал с кровати и, обиженно поджав губы, вышел на кухню. За столом, скрючившись в какой-то невероятно-неудобной позе, сидел Курф и увлечённо набирал текст. Снова. Ферра он не замечал.

— Доброе утро, — поднял на него виноватый взгляд Курфейрак, обратив внимание на друга только после того, как тот нетерпеливо кашлянул. — Прости, но вдохновение — штука очень капризная.

— Доброе, — постарался смягчить свой тон Комбефер. Всё же он взрослый и понимающий человек, хотя сейчас и не был уверен, что понимает всю ситуацию целиком. — Так ты у нас теперь писатель? — стараясь не выдавать свою растерянность, поинтересовался Ферр и пошёл ставить чайник.

— Райтер, — с важным видом поправил его Курфейрак и тут же перевёл разговор на другую тему, деловито уточнив, какое количество человек он может привести на пикет в следующем месяце. 

Новое пристрастие Курфейрака они больше не обсуждали.

***

Комбефер никогда ещё так не радовался своей предусмотрительности и своей же привычке ставить на время лекций мобильный телефон на беззвучный режим. После десятого пропущенного вызова пришло сообщение от Курфа, написанное полностью заглавными буквами: «МНЕ СРОЧНО НУЖНА БЕТА! ДЕДЛАЙН УЖЕ СЕГОДНЯ! ВСТРЕЧАЕМСЯ В СКВЕРЕ. ЛЮБЛЮ».

Этот сквер — их обычное место встреч — располагался всего в двух кварталах от здания университета. Однако Комбефер спешил как мог, ведь Курф ясно дал понять, что у него что-то случилось. Правда такие понятия, как «бета» и «дедлайн», Ферру были незнакомы.

Курфейрак нервно ходил вокруг дерева. Но, завидев Комбефера, он встрепенулся и буквально помчался навстречу, чтобы крепко обнять. 

— Хвала небесам, ты освободился! — Курф немного отстранил его от себя, а потом серьёзно посмотрел в глаза и привычным движением поправил очки друга. — Мне нужна твоя помощь в одном важном для меня деле. 

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — усмехнулся Ферр. — А ты уверен, что я точно подхожу для этого? Помнится, в прошлый раз я так и не смог освоить роль игрока в дартс.

Курфейрак снисходительно махнул рукой и неожиданно опустился перед ним на одно колено.

— Комбефер, — торжественно начал он, — я знаю, что ты любишь меня. А я люблю тебя. Ты самый умный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, а ещё у тебя есть очки… — и, замявшись на секунду, вдруг выпалил: — Ты будешь моей бетой и гаммой отныне и во веки веков?.. 

Наверное, картина со стороны выглядела чудно́й, но Комбефер чувствовал себя ещё более нелепо.

— Эм… — только и смог произнести он. Для начала Ферр потянул Курфейрака на себя, чтобы тот поднялся, а затем осторожно спросил: — Несмотря на то что я чуть было не решил, что ты делаешь мне предложение, я всё-таки уточню. Прежде чем соглашусь. Хотя можно подумать, будто у меня есть выбор… Так в чём, собственно, будет состоять моя роль в твоём очередном безумии?

— Правда? Ты согласен? — Глаза Курфа загорелись ещё ярче, хотя, по мнению Ферра, ярче уже и некуда было. — О, тебе всего лишь надо будет править тексты в качестве редактора. И, кстати, у нас, там, уже завтра кинк-тур начинается, поэтому тебе необходимо как можно скорее изучить канон…

Курф достал из сумки какую-то толстую книгу и сунул её в руки растерявшемуся Комбеферу.

— Джордж Мартин… — задумчиво прочёл имя автора Ферр.

— Стоп! — прерывая его размышления, ошарашено воскликнул Курфейрак. — Ты, что, подумал, что я делаю тебе предложение?.

2\. Сериалы

Самой большой проблемой в их паре почему-то считались сериалы, а точнее выбор сериала для совместного просмотра. 

— Давай, «Хауса»? Твоя любимая медицина.

— Курф, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что после смены я не выношу сериалы про больницу.

— И даже «Клинику»?

— Даже её. Может быть, «Шерлока»?

— Так новый сезон всё ещё не вышел.

— О, забыл, прости. Тогда смотри — я нашёл замечательную документальную серию…

— Ферр, но они скучные и нудные.

— Ну ты ещё не знаешь, о чём они! Во времена американской гражданской войны, оказывается…

— Всё равно это не отменяет того, что они скучные и нудные. «Доктор»?

— Но они же совершенно не принимают во внимание, что по законам магнетизма….

— «Тюдоры»?

— Слишком много постельных сцен. Современные сериалы совсем не задумываются о подрастающем поколении. Ты что-то говорил про аниме, в котором алхимик…

— Я говорил, что не терпеть не могу аниме, Ферр.

Они могли препираться так довольно долго. В итоге Курфейрак, надувшись, уходил в другую комнату и там включал себе «Друзей», а раздосадованный Комбефер, тяжело вздохнув, брался за книгу. Но чаще всего несколькими минутами позже они пересекались на кухне, куда, не сговариваясь, заглядывали под совершенно благовидным предлогом — заварить себе чай. И как-то сразу становилось ясно, что сегодня вечером они просто поваляются на диване, уютно устроившись в объятиях друг друга и слушая старых добрых битлов.

3\. Вокзал

— И ты обещал мне — никаких тусовок перед экзаменами.

— Ещё скажи, что будешь ревновать.

Комбефер пожал плечами, а Курфейрак улыбнулся и поцеловал его в кончик носа. 

— Я буду скучать, Ферр.

— Я тоже, — обнял его Комбефер и вздохнул. — Практика закончится через пару месяцев. Вот увидишь — я вернусь, а ты и заметить не успеешь, как пролетело время.

— Ну почему ты не мог найти себе место где-нибудь здесь, в Париже?..

— Курф, я же тебе уже объяснял, что это уникальная возможность и доктор Симон…

— Я помню, Ферр… Помню и понимаю… — Курфейрак крепче обнял его, в отчаянии сжав чужую куртку. — Но мне так сложно тебя отпускать… 

Кто-то с большим чемоданом пронёсся мимо, чуть не сбив с ног их обоих. Посадка заканчивалась. Комбефер поспешно поцеловал Курфейрака в щёку и, взяв свои сумки, зашёл в поезд. Он так и не нашёл в себе силы оглянуться.

Курфейрак вышел из здания вокзала под проливной дождь и горько усмехнулся — небо плакало вместе с ним.

4\. Письмо

Спустя два месяца, когда выяснилось, что Комбефер задержится в Орлеане ещё на один, Курфейрак окончательно сник. Их разговоры, из-за которых оба прежде не высыпались, свелись к разумному минимуму — они стали просто коротко сообщать друг другу свои маленькие новости: что всё идёт прекрасно, что Курф сдал свои экзамены, что Комбефер завёл новых знакомых. Иногда Курфейрак заходил на его страничку, рассчитывая обнаружить его фотографии, однако Комбефер остался верен себе и не выкладывал личных фото. Впрочем, Курфу он тоже их не показывал, и от этого тому постоянно воображались какие-то южные загорелые красавчики, которые просто обязаны были крутиться поблизости Ферра. 

После таких фантазий Курфейрак звонил Грантеру, напивался, страдал и избегал Анжольраса. Он даже пустил Мариуса на время в их квартиру — тому как раз срочно потребовалось жилье — и теперь ежедневно выслушивал хвалебные гимны красоте и любви. Это было самое ужасное лето в его жизни.

И Курфейраку скоро всё это надоело. Он чувствовал, что теряет Ферра. И решил написать письмо. 

Вроде ничего странного на первый взгляд, за исключением того, что Курф предпочитал электронные сообщения, а почтовые открытки были просто хобби. Но в этот раз он написал самое настоящее письмо на шести листах, где в подробностях описал свои мысли и чувства. Естественно, на следующее утро все пустые бутылки были выкинуты, а письмо уничтожено. 

Курфейрак просто ждал. Потому что Комбефер всегда возвращался. Потому что Курфейрак — это Курфейрак, и к чёрту сентиментальность!

5\. Осень

В парке было немноголюдно, несмотря на выходной день. Курфейрак вытащил их на утреннюю прогулку, хотя Комбефер с неохотой покинул тёплую постель. А с другой стороны, ему не было никакого смысла оставаться в ней одному. 

Осень была в самом разгаре — весь Париж был усыпан опавшими листьями и оттого казался окрашенным в жёлтые и багряные тона. Девушки щеголяли в пальтишках и беретах, мужчины обматывались шарфами. А Курфейрак стал больше читать и мёрзнуть по ночам, и Комбефер ещё крепче стал прижимать его к себе во сне. 

— Ты изменился… — Комбефер внезапно остановился и задумчиво оглядел своего парня.

— С чего ты взял? — сделавший ещё пару шагов по инерции, Курфейрак оглянулся и, вернувшись, встал напротив. 

Комбефер пожал плечами.

— Это как-то неуловимо, но я чувствую в тебе какую-то грусть, что ли… После возвращения я стал замечать, что тебя всё время что-то беспокоит.

— Прошу, не говори, что тебя покусал Прувер!.. — попытавшись перевести всё в шутку, рассмеялся Курфейрак, но и сам услышал в собственном смехе фальшь. Наверняка, это заметил и Ферр. 

— Курфейрак, что происходит? — умоляюще посмотрел на него Комбефер.

Курф, не выдержав этого взгляда, отвёл глаза, обдумывая, что ответить. Что прошедшее лето наглядно показало, что жизнь без него превращается в сущий ад? Что, пока Ферр был в Орлеане, он сходил с ума от страха потерять его? Или что теперь, когда Ферр снова рядом, он боится, что тот опять куда-нибудь уедет и всё повторится? О прошлом лете они так и не разговаривали, но Курф был не из тех людей, кто любит долго держать всё в себе. И, наверное, он всё равно признается. Потом. А сейчас он решил, что парк не лучшее место для долгих откровенных разговоров. Курфейрак снова посмотрел на Ферра — прямо в глубину любимых глаз — и, слабо усмехнувшись, ответил:

— Просто мне тебя не хватало. Всё это бесконечно долгое чёртово лето мне тебя не хватало…

Комбефер снял очки и педантично убрал их в карман. Затем он схватил Курфа за шарф и рывком притянул к себе, но при всей этой резкости поцеловал его с невыразимо-пронзительной нежностью. 

Курфейрак был уверен, что это и было то самое обещание — никогда более не расставаться.


End file.
